custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney meets Dora
"Barney meets Dora" is the first episode from Season 1 of Barney & Dora the Explorer, which aired on September 6, 1999. Plot Dora meets Barney the dinosaur and learns about using her imagination. Characters * Dora * Boots * Barney * Map * Swiper * The Queen of Make-Believe Recap The episode starts off when Dora introduces herself and a toy dinosaur named Barney to the viewer. Dora and Boots, and the viewer have to use their imaginations to bring Barney to life, so when they do, the small stuffed animal transforms into a 6-foot-tall purple friendly dinosaur with a green tummy, green spots, yellow toes, and a big friendly grin. Dora, Barney, and Boots think about ways to use their imaginations, so Dora suggests they go on an imaginary adventure. When Boots asks Dora where they should go. Dora, Boots, and Barney check the map directions on where to go on their adventure. First they have to go to the Wild West, then to the Big Jungle, and then to a royal castle. Barney transports Dora and Boots to the Wild West by holding hands and chanting, "Shimbaree, Shimbaraw!" twice. When they arrive at the Wild West, Dora and Boots go to Buckaroo Barney's Horse Ranch. Barney helps them dress like cowboys by snapping his fingers. They go for a ride on horses when all of a sudden, a herd of cattle stampedes, so Barney, Dora, and Boots set off to get all to cows back. There were nine cows, so Barney has to herd four cows, Boots herds two cows, and Dora herds three cows with the viewers help. The three successfully herd the cows back to the farm. Dora checks the Map to see where to go next. They made it to the Wild West, so next is the Big Jungle. Barney and the kids have to hold hands again and close their eyes while chanting, "Shimbaree, Shimbaraw!" ''The three travelers now arrive at an imaginary jungle with an ample amount of trees, exotic animals, and mountains. When they see a cockatiel they decide to go on a jungle adventure to photograph different animals. When they finished taking pictures Dora pretends to be loin-clothed jungle girl swinging on a vine with Boots. They play a game of Hide-and-seek with Barney. Barney then asks the viewers if they know where Dora is hiding, so when then arrow clicks on the bush exposing Dora's bare foot, Barney tip-toes to the bush, sneaks up on her, and tickles Dora's cute little feet, which results to her bursting out a laugh. Barney and Dora set out to find Boots around the Big Jungle, and they find him in the tree when Dora asks the viewer if they see him. Now when their game is over, The three check the Map directions again, so now they have to go to the Royal Castle in the Kingdom of Make-Believe. Once again they transport the way they've already did before. At the kingdom Dora, Boots, and Barney are knights, and they have to get the queen her royal treats, but they run into Swiper the Fox and his dragon. Dora tells the viewers they have to say "Swiper, No Swiping!" to stop him. So when they do, Swiper falls off his dragon and it flies off without him. They have successfully made it to the castle and brought them to her. They queen shares her treats with everyone. They celebrate by singing "We Did It" and decide to have some more fun at the castle. When their imaginary adventure is over, they hold hands, close their eyes, and chant "''Shimbaree, Shimbaraw" once more. They magically return home, and Dora and Boots thank Barney for taking them on their imaginary adventure. The day ends when they sing "I Love You" and Dora and Boots look around for Barney. They discover that's he's dissolved back into a small stuffed animal. Songs # The Barney and Dora Theme Song # Just Imagine # I'm the Map # Home on the Range # Little Doggie # Jungle Adventure # Castle so High #We Did It #I Love You Trivia * This is Barney's first time in an animated series. * After seven years not being used, Barney finally uses the magical phrase, "Shimbaree, Shimbaraw" to transport himself, Dora, and Boots to three different places. * Dora is shown to be very ticklish in this episode. * Backpack isn't heard until they sing the song, "We Did It".